Illness
by IkiIkiIki
Summary: Hey everybody, my first! Please, don't be mean about it, if you don't like it, you can just **** off! Maka Gets sick. Like, really sick. What can Soul do? Kind of funny SoMa story. Good for short attention spans- aka short chapters! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! My first, but loaded with fluff. No flames please, I don't think I can handle it! ;.;**

Evans and Albarn Residence, 11:29 pm.

"You are _such a jerk!_" Maka screamed. "Why are you always such a jerk to me, Soul?"

Soul flinched. Maka took this as another insult.

"I can't believe you! You _bastard!_"

"_SHUT UP!_" Soul shouted. "Just _SHUT UP,_ Maka!"

Maka looked as though she wanted to murder him. She let out a shaky breath. "Get out."

"…What?" Soul stared at Maka in disbelief.

"I said get _out._" Maka glared at him.

"_Fine._" Soul grabbed his jacket and stormed out, leaving Maka alone in his room. Maka heard the motorcycle starting up, and driving away.

Maka sat on his bed. They had been fighting a lot lately. Ever since the Kishin was defeated, actually. She looked around Soul's room. There were posters everywhere. There was a guitar that Maka was _sure_ Soul had never played. There were piles of magazines in the corner. Maka realized that there were a lot of things you could learn about a person by looking around their room. She then banished this thought from her head, on account of it being very creepy to look around somebody's room.

Soul was a jerk.

Maka felt sick. She hated everything.

She didn't hate Soul. Not really. She couldn't hate him. He was her partner, and she was his. They were always together when they were fighting.

She flopped back on Soul's bed, staring at the ceiling. His bed was really comfy. The ceiling got blurry. The pillow smelled like Soul…

Soul drove all around Death City. He was angry. No, he was pissed off. Maka was insane. How the hell did he put up with her?

He sighed. They were partners. These fights were bound to happen. He turned the bike around, and went home.

When he got back, the apartment was quiet. He was exhausted. He flopped on one of the couches in the living room, and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still workin' on this story, it's mostly for my entertainment, but I hope you guys like it!**

Evans & Albarn Residence, 11: 04 am.

"Maka? What the hell're you doing in here?" Soul's voice pierced through the silence of Maka's sleep. She sat up groggily. She was in Soul's room. She slowly remembered the events of the night. Wow. The bed was really comfy. She tried to focus on His face. She wondered why she _was_ there. She came up with this delightfully witty phrase- "Soul, your bed is _reaaaly_ comfortable."

Soul's red eyes widened. What was wrong with her?

Maka stood up, and immediately fell back down again. "I don't wanna get up," she murmured. _What the hell?_

"Come on, get up. We have to _go_. Maka, _get up._ This isn't like you!" Soul grabbed Maka's wrists, and heaved her into a halfway-standing position. She stared at him. "Why'd you do that?" Then, her knees buckled, and her forehead fell onto his shoulder. He had to wrap his arms under her armpits to keep her from falling. "This is _not good_," he murmured through clenched teeth. He pushed her back onto his bed. She grinned at him goofily. He blushed and turned away. "Maka, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She giggled. "I feel fine, really." She stood up, and promptly fell on him again.

"Gah," he said.

"Hey, what's with all the groping?" Maka giggled. Maka _never _giggled. It was cute and everything, but what she had said _really _pissed him off.

"Whatever. Fall. I don't care." He let her fall to the ground. She gazed up at him. Then she passed out.

WTF?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Evans & Albarn Residence, 11:30 am.

Soul was sitting next to his bed, which was currently occupied by a girl. He seriously thought those lines to himself and shuddered. This was _not_ a time to be making innuendos out of weird situations.

Soul remembered hauling Maka back onto his bed. He remembered how warm she felt. And not in a sexy way, either. She was feverish. Wait, wait.

Sexy? What the hell? Why would he even relate that word to Maka? _Maka_?

"Soul?" he heard Maka murmur. He leapt up from where he sat.

"Maka. How are you feeling?"

"Really tired…"

"Maka..." he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're gonna say—'passing out is not cool,' right?" Maka smiled weakly.

"Actually, I was gonna say that I was worried about you."

Maka's eyes widened. "Wow, Soul, that's really sweet."

Soul grunted. Yikes.

Maka swept a hair out of her face. "So, what happened?'

Soul blushed. "Wha… you don't remember?"

Maka shook her head. Soul said, "I came in to find you here. You were sleeping. I woke you up, and you acted… ah… weird."

"Weird how?" Maka stared at him. "Soul, weird _how?_"

"Um, you acted… drunk." He glanced at her. She was beet red.

"Was it embarrassing?" Soul didn't say anything. "Oh, God."

Soul sighed. He looked at Maka. She had fallen back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Evans and Albarn Residence, 1:47 pm.

Maka hadn't moved since she'd passed out before Soul could tell her anything. He would've been worried that she was dead if he couldn't hear her quiet breathing. He hadn't eaten anything. He realized that Blair had been gone for a while—since he and Maka had started fighting the night before.

Soul immediately felt guilty for shouting at Maka. He couldn't even remember what the fight was about. It didn't seem to matter anymore, of course.

Evans and Albarn Residence, 2:21 pm.

Maka woke up. The room was so pretty. She didn't want to ever leave. Soul was sitting next to the bed. He hadn't seemed to notice that she was awake. Soul was pretty, too. Such pretty white hair…

Soul was staring off into space, up until the point when he felt cold fingers touch his scalp. The fingers laced through his hair, gently pulling their way through it. Maka was awake, apparently.

Soul was about to ask if she was okay, but then the fingers became harsher, gripping his hair and pulling his head back, so that it rested on the bed, and he saw an upside—down Maka. She was leaning over him, until her face was only several inches away from his.

"You're so pretty," she breathed.

Soul choked a little bit, and tried to move his head, but his hair was caught firmly in Maka's cold fingers.

Maka leaned closer, closer—for a second, Soul thought she was going to _kiss_ him. But then, her eyelids drooped, and she passed out again, her forehead resting on his. Soul was trapped.

He tried to move without Maka crashing to the floor, but her fingers were still clutching handfuls of his hair. He delicately placed his hands on Maka's, and gently pried her fingers apart. Her hands were cold, he realized.

Sighing, he deftly maneuvered out from under Maka's head, while holding her up. He slowly laid her back down on his bed.

She was cute when she was sleeping.

Wait. No, no, she was sick. Maybe he was sick, too, which was why he was feeling like crap.

At nine thirty that night, Maka still hadn't woken up, and Soul finally went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Evans & Albarn Residence, 4:58 am.

Maka woke up screaming. Not just a little shriek, but a long, piercing scream of bloody murder that could quite possibly outdo Crona's scream resonance. Of course, Soul, who was right next to her, woke up in a very unpleasant way.

"Maka!" he shouted. He tried to calm her down. He shook her shoulders, trying to make the screams stop. The neighbors were probably awake now, as well. He sighed.

Maka was terrified. Soul was dead, he was, she was sure of it. He didn't look like Soul any more, he was a bloody mess, with his eyes glazed and his skin cold. Maka heard someone screaming. It was probably her. She felt tears flood into her eyes.

Soul was dead, he was dead, he was dead.

After a very long minute, her screaming subsided, and was replaced by hard sobs. Soul climbed onto his bed and tried to quiet her sobs by holding her and saying stupid things like "It's okay, it's okay…"

He was scared. Maka needed help. It was stupid of him to believe that she would feel better with rest. He decided to tell her father… maybe after he got some sleep.

Maka's body stopped heaving with sobs and her eyes were shut. Was she sleeping?

"Soul…" Guess not. "Soul…" she whispered hoarsely.

"What is it Maka?" Soul sighed.

"I'm… I'm so happy you're here…" she said, her eyelids fluttering open. She looked up at him through her wet lashes.

Soul didn't say anything, he just kept holding her. She looked away. Finally, Soul took in a deep breath.

"Do you need anything? You haven't eaten in… a while."

Maka shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"What about some water? You were screaming, so your throat might be…"

"Soul."

"…Hm?"

Maka was gazing at him again. "Could you read to me?"

Soul stared at her. "What d'you want me to read?" he finally said.

"I 'unno, anything. Like that one book you saw me reading, could you get that?"

Soul nodded. He left the room, and came back with a thick book. He opened it to a random page and started reading.

"_Remind him of that, now, go and sit beside him_," Soul read aloud. "'_Grasp his knees… persuade him, somehow, to help the Trojan cause, to pin the… _the… Acha…_ Achaeans… back against their ships, trap them round the bay and mow them down.' _Wow… that is… really boring, Maka," Soul said warily. Maka rolled her eyes.

"That's just 'cause you don't _understand_ it. Also, it get's better. Try jumping ahead."

Soul shrugged. "'_Paris…_' what kind of name is _Paris_?... '_clenching the grip and drawing back his bow, shot!—no wasted shot, it whizzed from his hand and punched the flat top of Ty_… Tydid… _Tydides' right foot…' _you're right, Maka, this is way cooler…" Maka smiled.

"Told you so."

Soul continued to read to Maka until they both fell asleep.


End file.
